La belle au bois dormant
by venus30
Summary: Henry n'arrête pas de parler du baiser du véritable amour, t'assurant qu'il brise toutes les malédiction et que c'est la solution totalement logique , mais Henry est un garçon de quatorze ans et il devrait être assez âgé à présent pour comprendre que certaines personnes n'ont pas une vie de conte de fées même au pays des contes de fées, comme ils l'appellent.


Note de l'auteur: Voici la traduction de mon OS Sleeping Beauty, ça fait un petit moment que ça traîne dans mon ordi et je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite parce que je trouve que ça donne mieux en anglais mais vu que la saison 3 commence ce soir aux Etats-Unis je me suis dis que c'était la parfaite occasion, enjoy!

* * *

La belle au bois dormant

Snow et Emma reviennent à la forêt enchantée après quatre ans, suivies par toutes les personnes voulant rentrer à « la maison ». Ils s'installent dans le royaume que toi et Philip et tous les réfugiés que vous avez réussi à trouver, êtes parvenus à bâtir.

Elles ont l'air contentes d'être de retour et tu sais que tu devrais l'être aussi, et tu l'es, d'une certaine façon, seulement tu ne sais plus très bien comment être heureuse.

X

Elles demandent où est Mulan le troisième jour.

Et entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom après deux ans et comme avoir ton cœur arraché de ta poitrine une nouvelle fois.

Philip te regarde, incertain de ta capacité à annoncer une si terrible nouvelle, et il a raison parce que tu n'arrives à dire que trois mots avant que respirer ne devienne trop douloureux pour pouvoir en dire plus.

-Elle est partie.

Philip est celui qui explique ce qui s'est passé. Il explique comment Mulan et toi l'avez bravement secouru, comment vous avez voyagé tous les trois, tentant de trouver des survivants. Comment elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous sauver.

Et ça te tue d'entendre l'histoire entière une fois de plus mais tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas t'arracher du récit qui conte comment tu as perdu… quoi qu'elle ait été pour toi, tu n'as jamais eu la chance de le découvrir.

X

Il y a des jours où tu ne veux pas te réveiller.

Tu veux juste rester dans la pièce en feu, parce que ça te donnerait une raison d'avoir aussi mal.

Tu la cherches quand tu es là bas, criant son nom aussi fort que la fumée remplissant tes poumons t'y autorise.

Quand tu te réveilles en pleurs, tu te dis que c'est à cause des cauchemars, pas parce qu'elle te manque tellement que tu as l'impression que tu ne pourras plus jamais sourire.

X

Emma t'a un jour dit qu'on t'appelle la belle au bois dormant dans son monde.

Tu penses amèrement qu'ils n'ont probablement jamais vu à quoi Mulan ressemblait endormie alors.

Tu as insisté pour que son cercueil soit placé quelque part de privé, tu sais qu'elle aurait détesté être disposée vulnérable à la vu de tous. C'est une honte, tu penses, quand elle est si complètement parfaite, si douloureusement belle.

X

Tu passes des heures à la regarder, quotidiennement.

Imaginant ce qu'elle dirait de la robe qu'elle porte, faite de la soie la plus sublime qui existe, probablement quelque chose de sarcastique. Tu doutes qu'elle approuverait de cet accoutrement, même dans un cercueil de verre.

Tu lui parles de choses qui se passent durant son sommeil, de Philip et ses désirs de mariage imminent de la relation étrange d'Emma avec la reine Regina. En résumé, tu lui parles de choses qui n'ont aucune importance et de choses qui en ont.

Tu lui parles espérant qu'un jour elle te réponde.

X

Henry n'arrête pas de parler du baiser de l'amour véritable, disant qu'il brise toutes les malédiction et que c'est « la solution totalement logique », mais Henry est un garçon de quatorze ans et il devrait être assez vieux maintenant pour comprendre que certaines personnes n'ont pas une vie de conte de fées même au pays des contes de fées, comme ils l'appellent.

La dure vérité est que Mulan n'a pas de grand amour.

Tu as parcouru sa région natale, cherchant quelqu'un qui la connaissait, qui l'aimait, et en est revenue épuisée après n'avoir trouvé que désolation. Tu as fait Philip l'embrasser et elle est resté inflexiblement immobile. Tu as lu chaque livre de la bibliothèque sur le sujet pour une solution alternative et n'a rien trouvé.

Tu as dû abandonner au bout d'un moment… c'est la manière dont Philip le justifie en tout cas.

Tu ne lui dis pas que Mulan ne t'as jamais demandé de l'abandonner lui.

Et maintenant avec une bonne partie de la population de retour, tellement de possibilités s'offrent à toi que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de recommencer à espérer.

X

Tu demandes à Regina en premier.

Emma continue à dire qu'elle a quitté le côté sombre de la force, peu importe ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, et n'est plus une menace. Donc tu ne vois pas le mal à poser quelques questions.

Si seulement la réponse n'était pas toujours la même.

Tu commences à être sérieusement irritée par leur étroit processus de réflexion Elle est la méchante reine pour l'amour de Dieu ! Elle devrait avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus original à proposer.

-C'est difficilement une possibilité si elle n'a pas de grand amour !

La reine se contente d'hausser un sourcil et de te jauger de haut avec une curieuse expression.

- Est-ce vraiment le cas ?

X

Tu demandes à Rumpleteltisskin ensuite… où quoi que soit son véritable nom.

C'est téméraire de ta part mais tu es tellement désespérée que tu serais probablement prête à tout.

-La vrai question est : pourquoi ne vois tu pas quelque chose qui est juste en face de toi ? Très chère !

A ce point tu te contentes de rouler les yeux. Tu commences vraiment à en avoir assez de leurs réponses cryptiques.

-Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas juste faire une potion qui pourrait la soigner ?

Il fait sortir un rire dédaigneux, comme si l'idée même lui semblait ridicule.

-C'est trop d'effort pour un problème qui a déjà une solution.

X

Philip ne prend pas très bien ta demande de reporter le mariage… encore.

Mais tu as oublié comment t'en soucier, tu as oublié comment ses froncements de sourcils te donnaient la chaire de poule et ses sourires faisaient accélérer ton rythme cardiaque.

Tu as oublié comment c'est d'être amoureuse de lui.

Et au bout d'un moment il le remarque aussi.

-Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu regrettes de m'avoir sauvé.

Tu veux lui dire qu'il a tord, que tu referais les même choix si tu le devais, mais alors tu penses à Mulan, serait-elle éveillée si vous ne l'aviez pas sauvé ?

Ton silence en dit plus que des mots.

X

Il part le lendemain.

Parce que vous savez tous les deux que tu ne quitterais jamais le châteaux, que tu ne la quitterais jamais.

Ça te prends plus longtemps que prévu pour finalement comprendre ce qu'ils veulent tous dire quand ils dissent que tu peux la sauver.

Mais qui peut te blâmer ?

Tu reconnais l'amour quand tu le vois, tu n'as jamais rien dit de quand tu le ressens.

X

Tu l'embrasses à la fin.

Tu soulèves le couvercle de sa cage de verre et la fixe pendant ce qui semble une éternité.

Ta respiration est superficielle et ton cœur accélère à un rythme inquiétant et tu penses que tes mains tremblent un peu mais tu es si étourdie que tu ne peux pas en être sûre.

Tu caresses son visage dépourvu du moindre défaut, mémorisant chacun de ses traits parfaits. Et puis tes doigts touchent ses lèvres et tu ne peux pas en détourner le regard.

Et avant de t'en rendre compte, tes lèvres sont sur les siennes.

X

Peut être qu'ils ont raison, tu penses, le baiser de l'amour véritable pourrait bien être la solution à tout les problèmes.


End file.
